A Never Ending Game
by Magical-SandCastle
Summary: Hide and Seek. Tag. Whatever you want to call it. One on one. Hide safely. Run away. Don't get caught. S/he's it. They're it. You're it. You're it. I'm it. Just a Songfic Hide 'n Seek from SeeU. Uses ALL characters.
1. Aniki, Let's play

_**Aniki, let's play...**_

~ .. ~

China pulled the drapes away and peeked out the window. "Is he still out there, aru...?" he asked himself as he squinted his eyes. It was dark out and the only light is emitted from the street lamps. Which were very dim. Wait... What was that..? China swore he saw movement...

"Aiyah..."

Wait... Don't... No... He's still there.

China's bloods ran cold. He's been standing there ever snice the morning! Why can't he just go home? He's just standing there... Smiling...

China's heart skipped a beat. He turned around... China quickly jerked back. He saw him...

_Ding dong..._

"Aniki...~ Open the door~ I wanna play a game with you, da-ze~" China heard Korea's voice from the front door... "[1] 狗屁..." China muttered under his breath...

_Ding dong..._

"Aniki~ [2] 문 열어... Aniki~ I have come to play with you~ Da-ze~" Korea said again as he pressed his limp body on the door and laughed.

China breathing quickened.. He pulled the drapes back a little to see if Korea is still there...

His throat tightened. Korea was still there. Their eyes met for a split second. That's enough to make China run from the living room and up the stairs. He needs to get out.. That's not Korea. It doesn't have his _eyes_.

Korea somehow got the door to open. He slipped in quietly but quickly and closed the door behind him, not making a single sound. "Aniki~ I'm in~ Let's play tag~ Hurry up and hide~ Da-ze~" Korea sung. "Let's play Hide and Seek also, da-ze~" He walked over to the foot of the stairs and hummed, "Let's play both, Aniki. Da-ze~"

Korea looked up the stairs. He can hear the thumping of China's foot. Frantic and fast. A smile made itself appearant on his face as he walked up the stairs and to where he heard China.

China ran and turned a corner. "Dammit.. I swore I remember to lock that damn door, aru...!" he panted running into his room.

Korea heard him and walked down the hall and stood infront of his door.

_Hide Tightly..._

China stood there.. There's place to hide. He can't hide under his desk or under his bed because he'll just trap himself.

_Knock Knock..._

"Aniki~ I'm in front of your door~ I'm coming in." Korea took the knob and twisted it. "Don't be mad that I didn't ask for permission, da-ze~" China tensed... "K-Korea...? Aru...?"

Korea walked in slowly, swaying lightly. "[3] 예... Why wouldn't it be me..? Da-ze~?"

China took a step away from him. "..." He can't even find the right words... He can't stop staring at Korea's eyes... Black... White iris... And black pupils...

Korea walks up to China and held up a knife. "I found you.. Now you're it, da-ze~" Korea's white iris glowed red.

_You're it... _

_You're it..._

_You're it, Aniki..._

_Da-ze~_

China's eyes widen. Before he knew it.. Blood stained the ground.

He stared at the body on the ground..

"A...Aniki..." Korea said with his last breaths.

China dropped the knife as tears ran down his cheeks. One bloody hand covered half of his face. China started to chuckle under his breath. The chuckle soon turned into psychotic laughter.

_You're it..._

_You're it..._

_I'm it... Aru._

* * *

**Translations and other stuff**

[1] 狗屁 - Is "shit" in Chinese. According to Google Translate.

[2] 문 열어 - Is "open the door" in Korean. According to Google Translate.

[3] 예 - Is "Yes" in Korean. According to Google Translate/

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Okay soooooo.. This is a "songfic" as I suppose that's what they are called.. :/

Song right here~  watch?v=lPjW_9KZo8M&feature=related

I haven't been writing in a awhile due to some... Ahem... "Important" things I have to do... BI . So my writing will be a little rusty. u_u

Next up is **China** and **Japan**~


	2. Little Brother, I've come, aru

**[A/N]**

As promise, **China **and **Japan**.

Please enjoy and other stuff~ eue

Writing is still a little rusting, so please deal. u_u

_- Y3llowPanda_

* * *

_**Little Brother, I've come, aru~**_

* * *

Japan sighed and he closed his book. Nothing much has been happening... Germany and Italy haven't been showing up at his house lately and China haven't been bothering him.

_Ding-Dong..._

"Japan...?" China called from the front door. "I've come, aru~"

Japan sighed again and got out of bed. He made his way down the hall and to the front door.

_Ding-Dong..._

"Japan, open up, [1] 听便~ Aru~" China sung, smiling.

Something was wrong. This feels off somehow... Taking no chances, Japan looked through the peep hole.

There's China.

He looked up. His _eyes_ met Japan's.

_Our eyes met..._

"[2] 不可能..."

_You froze in fear... _

Black... And white... Those were the colours... Japan froze in fear.

_That only made me want to see you up close~ _

This isn't China. It's something else.

Japan backed away from the door. There's no way he's going to open it.

The knob rattled and, to Japan's shock, turned. China poked his head in and giggled, "[3]日本...? Aru~?" China's eyes darted around the living room. "Are we playing a game, 日本?" He sang as he closed the door behind him, "I played this game with _Korea _not long ago, aru~" He only grinned wider when he caught a glimpse of Japan's Yukata make its way around the corner up stairs.

"Jaaaaaapaaaaaaan~~ I see you up there~ Hide and run~ Big brother is coming for you, aru~" China's grip on the scimitar only tighten as he made his way up the stairs, leaning on the wall laughing softly.

Japan only pressed his back on the wall. 'Please. Please... Let this all be a nightmare... No. Not a nightmare. Let this be a dream. Please... Somebody wake me from this horrible dream...' he thought to himself trying to keep his breathing down. There was silences for a few seconds... Seconds turned to minutes... Nothing... Japan still didn't loosen his stiff shoudlers.

"[4] 找到了你~ Aru~" China chirped happily as he poked his corner from the corner before he made his way up to Japan.

The Japanese nation's eyes widen. Had... China been wating there... For this long? The thought creeped Japan out, not that he'll ever admit it or anything. He had to move, but he can't find the strength to. So he just stood there, staring at China. Very much frightened.

"Ch-China..." was all Japan can manage out before the other nation pinned one of his shoulders on the wall painfully.

China's grin only got wider. It disgusted Japan as well as freaked him out. This arua was not China's. Japan should know. He lived with him a long time ago.

"I got you now, Jappy~ Aru~" China said so sickingly sweet. Japan can only stare at him.

'This is not happening... This is not happening... THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!' Japan repeated in his head. "**N-NO**!" Japan shrieked trying to push China off only to have the older male let go of his shoulder and grip his throat.

"You're it, little brother~" China giggled as he raised the hand holding the scimitar high. His white iris glowed bright red.

Japan's eyes widen.

No...

No...

**"NO! [5] ****ない****!****"**

_You're it..._

_You're it..._

_You're it, Little Brother..._

_Aru~_

Japan slid down and sat on the ground staring at his blood stained hands... He... He actually... He looked at China's body on the ground right in front of him.

His eyes flickered at the scimitar laying next to him. A twisted grin plastered itself on his face.

_You're it..._

_You're it..._

_I'm it... [6] __私を許し__..._

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS**

[1] 听便 - Is Chinese for "please". According to Google Translate.

[2] 不可能 - Is Japanese for "impossible". According to Google Translate.

[3] 日本 - Is Chinese for "Japan". According to Google Translate.

[4] 找到了你 - Is Chinese for "Found you". According to Google Translate.

[5] ない - Is Japanese for "no". According to Google Translate.

[6] 私を許し- Is Japanese for "Forgive me". According to Google Translate.

Next up is **Japan** and **Taiwan****  
**


End file.
